My Dear Sister
My Dear Sister also known as Sister, Mister is the second episode Season 3. Plot Becky finally finds Karrie, but she is put to danger immediately. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie * Kimberly Black * Becky Recurring Characters * Tara * Chris Transcript (Becky walks into the house) (Karrie throws energy blast at Mateo) Becky: 'What the heck? '''Karrie: '''Who are you? '''Becky: '''How did you do that? '''Karrie: '''WHO ARE YOU! (Screams) '''Becky: '''I’m your older sister! '''Karrie: '''Becky? Mom, said you died. '''Becky: '''She is hiding something she doesn’t want you to know about. '''Karrie: '''What is she hiding. '''Becky: '''Mom, isn’t (''mouth gets closed) 'Karrie: '''Becky? '''Becky: '(mumbles help and disappears) '''Karrie: '''Where did she go? We have to find her! '''Mateo: '''How? We have no idea where she went. '''Kimberly: '''I can super speed around the world and check all places. '''Karrie: '''I’m going to ride on your back. '''Kimberly: '''Okay, let’s go! (super speeds around the world and reaches a lair) '''Tara: You will not be telling Karrie who I really am. Becky: '''It took me 5 years to finally find out who her friends are and what city she is in. '''Tara: '''Exactly! Which it will take you another 5 years to remember this whole conversation! '''Becky: '''What are you about to do? '''Tara: A little something called brain wash. Want to see how it works! (Karrie throws an energy blast at Tara) Becky: 'Karrie! I knew you would come and save me. '''Karrie: '''I couldn’t leave my sister in danger. '''Becky: '''Like I was saying Mom isn’t a regular human she is (''Tara wakes up and erases Becky’s Memory) '''Karrie: MOM! 'Tara: '''Karrie, that is not your sister! '''Karrie: '''Oh really than why did you erase her memory. '''Tara: '''I don’t have time for this! I don’t have to reason with a child! (''Using blast ray) 'Kimberly: '(super speeds to make a reflection field) ''You will not be hurting one of my sons friends! '''Tara: '''You think you are a hero don’t you? '''Kimberly: '''Yeah, that’s the point. Tara: Well how about you try being a hero for this! (''Gives Kimberly Anger Augmentation) Kimberly: Who said you could just stand there! Move KARRIE! (Constructs a medal blade) Karrie: What did you do! (remotely teleports Mateo and Chris) Mateo: Hey Karrie’s Mom! Tara: Karrie! This is not a party! Get rid of them now! Or I will! Mateo: Ouch! We have feelings you know. Chris: I don’t think that’s Karrie’s Mom. Tara: Oh, I am Karrie’s Mom but we are in the middle of something! Like this! (flings Chris around the room) Mateo: She’s a super hero? Karrie: I have no idea! Kimberly: Mateo! Who said that you could come here! Mateo: I always help friends! Kimberly: What friends! (Super speeds around Mateo making him dizzy) Mateo: What’s wrong with you! Karrie: She is under an angry power. Mateo: Mom! You leave me no choice! (Activates Telekinesis to stop Chris from bouncing) Chris: Thank you! Mateo: Use your black hole manipulation power to trap me and Mom. Chris: Whatever you say. (Activates black hole manipulation and traps Mateo and Kim in the whole) Mateo: Mom! Listen to me! You need to snap out of it. Kimberly: No way! I have just begun! Like I said GO HOME! Mateo: Oh sure, I’m going to unzip the black hole and walk home. Kimberly: Don’t give me lip! Mateo: Mom! Snap out of it NOW! What would dad be thinking of you right now. Kimberly: I wouldn’t (Her eyes start to get big and begins crying) Mateo: Mom? Kimberly: Where are we? Mateo: A black hole! Karrie’s Mom is evil! Kimberly: What! We have to get out! Mateo: I got it! (Activates Telekinesis and opens black hole) Tara: You thought you was the only one with Wind Manipulation? Mateo: (Throws Energy Blast at Tara) Karrie: You saved us! Mateo: Where is Becky? Karrie: She is… actually I have no idea. Becky: Right here! Karrie: Becky, do you remember me? Becky: Hmmm… you are the waitress from that restaurant right? Karrie: Oh, well I am Becky: My sister. Karrie: Yeah, that. Oh wait! You remember! Becky: I do! Last time Mom erased my memory I had video cameras up so this time I knew what to do to protect myself. Karrie: I’m just so glad that you are fine! (hugs) Mateo: I don’t want to ruin this parade but Tara is gone. Karrie: Crud! Well I guess we need to get someone to protect us. Mateo: Instead since you can’t go back to your house. You can stay at our house for a while we have an extra bedroom with a bed but I’m pretty sure my mom can get a bed. Kimberly: Yeah, it’s the nicest thing to do. Karrie: Thanks guys. Chris: No problem! Mateo: Well I better go get you guys moved in. (In Mateo’s bedroom) Mateo: Mom, is it weird that Becky just appeared randomly? Kimberly: It may be a little weird but it’s not in our position to judge people. Mateo: Yeah, you’re right. Kimberly: Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow! Mateo: Alright, night mom! (Mateo looks up information Karrie) Mateo: Aha! I found something!